


Early Mornings

by Formally_Known_As_B



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Basically all Marvel Movie spoilers, Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Past Character Death, Reader Escaped, Reader-Insert, Steve and his sketchbook, Steve's a mysterious stranger, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formally_Known_As_B/pseuds/Formally_Known_As_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walked in and sat in my usual place, at my usual time, staring at the cup of coffee in front of me. I had a nodding acquaintance with a number of the regulars but, fortunately, none of them ever wanted to chat. It made sense since they were probably still waking up. It was 6 in the morning. This was my time, a chance for me to be alone, lost in my own thoughts. It has been about five months since I escaped and thankfully, they haven’t found me yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blue Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> When you see *** it means there is a switch in perspective between the Reader and Steve. Enjoy!

I walked in and sat in my usual place, at my usual time, staring at the cup of coffee in front of me. I had a nodding acquaintance with a number of the regulars but, fortunately, none of them ever wanted to chat. It was six in the morning. It made sense since they were probably still waking up.

This was my quiet time, a chance for me to be alone, lost in my own thoughts. I usually spent my mornings in here ever since I escaped about five months ago. Thankfully, they haven’t found me yet.

Sipping from my black coffee, I noticed the man settle himself into his customary spot in the corner of the room. Much to my displeasure, I took in all of my surroundings, along with every single movement and detail. It was pure extinct at this point. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties, was tall and lean, blond hair and bleached blue eyes hidden underneath his baseball cap he happened to be wearing today, along with his usual morning workout get-up. As usual he took out a red sketchbook from his little gym bag and started drawing. He paused occasionally to take a sip of his coffee, black I observed, but he never looked up. I wondered what he was drawing.

***

As soon as I came in I noticed her in her usual place. I half-heartedly smiled in her direction but she didn’t see me. I went and got my coffee and set my gym bag down in my usual spot. I pulled out my sketchbook and started to doodle. She just sat there, staring into her coffee cup, oblivious of the world around her. She was wearing her usual black sweatshirt with jeans and combat. Her (h/c) hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. I wondered what it was that she sat there thinking about.

***

I wondered if I should get myself a note-book or a sketchbook. Maybe writing my thoughts down might somehow help me, maybe become some way to help the pain go away. Maybe it would help me forget about what had happened the last ten, long years. If I did, I would have to make sure that it was not a red notebook.

***

Whenever she was there I found it increasingly difficult to draw. That sad face and those doleful eyes, seemed to drain me of any creative ideas. I don't what it was, but there was this feeling in my chest, pity, sadness? It just didn't seem appropriate when she was all alone and with the far off look in her eyes. She looked... lost. It struck me that the only solution would be to draw things I noticed about her. I decided to get a new sketchbook devoted solely to this mysteriously lost-looking stranger.

***

The next day when I came in for a coffee, I tentatively took out my new blue notebook and began writing. Once I started I couldn’t stop, the last ten years of my life spilling out along with my deepest fears, worst nightmares, and Thomas. It just flowed onto the page. I was so busy I never noticed him come in.

***

I sat in my usual place. I had so much that I wanted to draw and jot down. I was so eager to get started that I hadn’t even looked up to see if she was in. I took out my new blue sketchbook and started drawing the woman from the coffee shop. But I was cut short when I heard the loud-

BANG!!!


	2. Better Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry, but I better be leaving.”

Bang!

 

I quickly jumped up from my seat, my coffee spilling on the floor and onto the notebook, and turned towards the direction I heard the loud explosion. Three men in black and navy blue uniforms, that had a symbol with an eagle on their arm, were storming in through the giant hole in the brick wall, guns drawn and in their hands ready to fire. SHIELD. No. They’re here to kill me. To take away my powers. No. That’s what Hydra made you believe. Everything they said was a lie. Don’t trust anyone. Everyone is out to get you. Don’t let them get you. As all these thoughts my head, all three of the men looked directly at me, all guns directed at me, their fingers on the trigger.

Before they could react, I kicked the table in front of me, flipping it onto its side and dropped onto my knees taking cover. Then the first shots rang. The few customers that were there were screaming and booking it out of the building, thankfully unharmed since I was the only one being shot at. I have to get out of here. The air smelled of smoke from the explosion and there were little fires by the hole in the wall. Why they didn’t just use the entrance was beyond me.

This was not the time or place to let my “special talents” show. I pulled my gun out from the back of my jeans, I never left anywhere without it, not since my escape at least, and turned towards the men, firing back. I shot one in the head, his limp body collapse to the ground along with his gun. One of the men managed to land a hit on me and I ducked back behind the table, not paying any attention to it. I knew it would be gone in half an hour.

I looked around for an exit and that’s when my eyes landed on Him. The man who always sat in the corner with his sketch book was hunched behind a table holding what appeared to be some form of a shield with a big white star in the center of it. Oh no. He jumped out from behind the table, and froze mid throw, eyes filled with confusion. The men in dark uniforms stopped shooting at me and looked at Him unsure of what to do.

Taking the opportunity, I stood up turning back around and shot the last remaining men and watched them crumple to the floor. I was breathing hard and I could feel my hair clinging to my face from all the sweat. I could feel faint dull pain in my side where I was shot, blood still coming out. Still holding my hand gun in my right hand, I squatted down towards the ground and picked up my notebook with my left hand and inspected it. Part of it was stained brown from the coffee that spilled on it and it had a two bullet holes in it. I threw it into the fire, knowing that if they got ahold of it they would know too much. I should’ve never bought the damn thing.

The sound of cautious footsteps made me turn back around. The man with the shield stopped advancing towards me and stopped, his shield hanging by his side. He had ash and shrapnel all over his face and clothes and I knew I probably looked much worse.

“Why didn’t they shoot you?” I asked, barely audible. If they didn’t shoot him he was probably one of them. He was there to take me. When he didn’t say anything I raised my gun and pointed it at him. “Why didn’t they shoot you?” I demanded. He dropped his shield and put his hands out in front of him, showing he meant no harm.

“Put the gun down. You’re hurt and we need to get you medical attention.” He said in an authoritative voice. I actually hesitated for a moment which is something I never do. I pointed the gun down at the floor. He relaxed a little bit and continued towards me with caution. Time to run. “Sorry, but I better get going.” I said nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened.

In one swift motion I pulled my hood over my head and simultaneously raised my gun towards the ceiling and shot a fire sprinkler causing the whole shop to erupt with alarms and the sprinklers to start spraying water everywhere. I didn’t want pedestrians to see me so I made a mad dash towards the hole in the wall.

Bad idea. Just as I had leapt through the hole, I was greeted by the rising sun and a bone chilling breeze along with a woman with fiery red hair who was wearing a black skintight cat suit with her arms crossed. Next to her there was a man with golden brown hair who was wearing a black uniform as well, except he was holding a bow and was smirking. It was aimed straight at me.

“You can try to run away if you want. Either way you’re screwed.” the redhead smirked, mimicking the archers.

I barely had anytime to process what was happening when all of a sudden, there was an arrow heading straight towards me at an alarming speed, but before it hit me I caught it and snapped it in half. The archer and redhead’s eyes went wide for the briefest of moments in what appeared to be shock and surprise. The sound of heavy footsteps approaching from behind me shook them out of their little trance, the archer quickly pulling out three more arrows and shot them at me. I was able to grab two of them, but one hit me just above my knee in my thigh. 

A shock of electricity coursed through my body. I let out a grunt in pain and tried to firmly hold my ground. I swayed for a moment, my vision becoming hazy. That arrow must have been a mix of tranquilizer and knockout arrow put in one. Willing my powers to help subdue the effects the arrow had on me, I pulled it out of my thigh and throwing it at the redhead who just barely managed to duck out the way. She quickly pulled out a tranquilizer gun that was on her hip and she shot me five times in the chest causing more jolts of electricity to engulf me. I stumbled back a couple steps, my body beginning to feel numb. I could feel myself falling, until a pair of big, sturdy arms caught me.

“What the hell was that all about?!” was the last thing I heard before everything faded into nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Let me know if there's something i should change or improve!!! I'd appreciate it if you let me know what you thought!!! 
> 
> -B

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked and enjoyed it!!! What'd ya think? Let me know if you want me to continue this!  
> Also, only the first chapter will be written like this. The others will most likely be written in 1st person.


End file.
